


g'night tommo

by ymorton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Las Vegas, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton
Summary: ned with louis pov, set post 2015 BBMAswritten may 2015





	g'night tommo

“I kind of always thought it’d be Harry,” Taylor muses, sucking at the dregs of her drink, and Louis looks up from his phone. He’s at a booth at the MGM, and for some reason the only other person sitting there is Taylor Swlft. Her boyfriend’s in the toilet, and Niall and Ed have fucked off to dance or take shots or something Louis didn’t feel like getting up for.

“Hm?” he says.

“I know that sounds kind of rude, but like, I just always thought Harry would leave first.”

Louis looks back down at his phone. He’s not particularly interested in talking about Harry with Taylor bloody Swift. He’s not interested in talking to her at all.

“The weird thing about him,” Taylor says. “Is that he’s really ambitious, and no one freakin’ knows about it because he acts so low-key.”

Louis laughs shortly. “Alright.”

“I mean, the less he does, the more people talk about him. It’s crazy. It’s kind of admirable, really.” Taylor sounds thoughtful. 

Louis scans the crowd for any sign of approaching boyfriend. Nope. He must be taking a shit. Or avoiding Taylor, which seems probable.

“Yeah,” he says vaguely.

Taylor smiles sweetly as she puts her empty glass onto a passing waiter’s tray. “Thank you!”

“Can I get you anything, ma'am? Sir?”

"Whiskey, please,” Louis says, though he doesn’t really like whiskey that much.

Taylor grins up at him. “Another vodka-tonic, thank you.”

The waiter nods and turns away.

“Where’d Ed go?” Louis asks, knee jiggling under the table. He and Ed aren’t _best_ mates - they’re fine. Ed usually wants to say snarky things about people Louis’ never met, and Louis usually wants to say snarky things about people Ed actually likes, but he’s better company than someone who won’t shut up about Harry. No one ever shuts up about Harry.

Taylor shrugs, eyes bright as she scans the crowd. She smiles suddenly, waves at someone.  

“I’m gonna go find him,” Louis says, tensing up suddenly at the sight of a camera flashing in their general direction.

“Your drink’s coming, though.” Taylor’s not even looking at him as she speaks, waving and grinning at that same person, beckoning them closer.

“Give it to someone, I’m not bothered.” He puts a twenty on the table and slides out of his seat.

Ed and Niall aren’t on the dance floor, or by the bar, or by the second bar. Louis’ not that drunk, but they smoked up before they came down to the club, and he knows his eyes look fucked. After the sixth fan photo he takes, he’s over it. He should get out before his publicist sees too many Twitter pics and chews him out. 

He digs out his phone once he’s alone in the elevator, sends a text to Niall.

_Where are you?? Fancy a blunt ?_

Niall’s not that big of a smoker, but he’s been doing it more since Zayn left, when Louis asks. Louis knows he’s only doing it because he feels bad. He knows, and he fucking hates it, but he asks anyway. The fuck else is he gonna do, smoke alone all the time?

 _Downstiars by the bar_ , Niall sends back immediately, which is weird. Louis didn’t see him anywhere. Louis groans. He doesn’t want to go back down into that.

_Come upstairs Im bored_

Niall doesn’t respond, and Louis gets out at his floor, the hallway hushed and silent. He’s making his way to his room when he hears, muffled, Niall’s familiar cackle.

He stops dead. He can hear voices, and then another laugh. Louis _knows_ that laugh. He knows what Niall sounds like.

Louis steps closer to the door, holds his breath.

“- thought he was gonna pass out,” Niall says- it’s definitely Niall, it’s got to be. “like, I was ready to grab him if he fell over.”

Someone else laughs. It sounds like Ed. Louis narrows his eyes and grabs his phone.

 _Wait which bar are you by_ , he sends, and he hears Niall’s phone ping with a text.

Niall doesn’t even stop his sentence. “Yeah, mate, and I was like massively gone.”

Louis stares at the closed door, just as his phone vibrates in his pocket.

_Idk its by like a fountain or somethin ! Its packed in here_

Louis sucks in a breath. Bastard. Before he can stop himself he’s rapping on the door, hard, and a hot flush of shame spreads up his throat when he hears the conversations stop dead. Someone mutters, _shit_.

Ed opens the door, smelling like weed smoke, in a t-shirt and boxers. His eyes are red.

“Tommo, mate,” he says loudly. “Shit, I thought you were gonna be some hotel guy. Fuckin’ scared me.”

“No,” Louis says, his stomach hot. He bloody knows Niall’s in there. “What’re you doing?”

“Uhhh, not much,” Ed says, cracking a grin.

“Can I come in?”

Ed shrugs, and opens the door.

Niall’s sat on the edge of one of the beds, looking guilty. Like he bloody should be.

“Hey,” Louis snaps.

“Hi,” Niall mutters.

Ed looks between them and says, “Uhh, I need a wee.”

The toilet door closes, and Louis sits down on the edge of the opposite bed, grabs the still-smoldering half finished joint from the ashtray on the nightstand.

“Mate, we were about to go down to the bar-”

“Shut up,” Louis says irritably, and Niall shuts up, cheeks flushing pink.

Louis takes a long hit, ashes the joint. Niall holds out his hand for it and Louis stubs it into the ashtray with too much force. Niall retracts his hand, going even redder.

The toilet flushes and Ed comes out, shaking his damp hands.

“Want a drink, Tommo?” he asks, tugging open the minibar.

“Why not,” Louis says, feeling prickly. Niall looks like a kicked puppy. 

Ed nods, looking happy to have something to do.

“Niall, wanna, like, put on some music?” he asks.

“None of your usual shit, Niall,” Louis says coolly, and Niall looks away, sticks a fingernail in his mouth.

“Yeah,” he says around it, grabbing for Ed’s laptop.

—

Louis passes out after a few mini bottles of vodka and another blunt. He means to go back to his own room, but, well. He’s fucked. Niall’s playing good music - not that Louis’ll fucking admit it- and before he knows it he’s slipping into sleep right there on one of Ed’s massive beds.

“G'night, Tommo,” he hears Ed laughing, and he flips them off sleepily.

When he comes awake the room is dark except for a single lamp. Louis’ mouth feels like cotton, and he fumbles for the glass of water he keeps by his bedside before he remembers he’s not in his room. He’s in Ed’s.

“Shh, sh,” he hears, and he freezes, squeezes his eyes shut.

“S'he awake?” That’s Niall’s voice, muffled and raspy. Why muffled? Louis has no idea. He doesn’t move.

“Nah, nah,” Ed mumbles. “He’s ‘sleep. C'mon.”

There’s a pause, and then a steady wet sound starts up, obscene and vaguely familiar. Louis’ eyes pop open involuntarily.

He turns as slow as he can in bed, until he can just see them with one eye.

Or, see _Ed._ Niall’s not there. Niall’s - a lump under the duvet, between Ed’s legs, and that wet sound is his mouth. Niall’s mouth. On Ed’s cock.

Louis shuts his eyes again. His heart’s hammering.

Ed groans, low. A real actual fucking sex groan. He groans, and the blankets shift. Louis can hear Niall’s mouth working.

Fucking hell. This is - Louis, Louis gets it, he gets that shit happens, when they’re fucked up. S'not like he hasn’t gotten a couple cheeky handies. Given a few- well. Two, both with Zayn, and both of them had girls at the time, which means they don’t count. 

But _this_. Louis’ never gotten so drunk that he’s wanted to put his mouth on a dick.

Niall makes a slurping sound, obscene and messy, and Louis tries his hardest to breathe when Ed mumbles happily in his throat. Fuck, Louis’ still high, skin feeling like it’s buzzing where he’s lying perfectly still against the sheets. It feels like it’s gonna last forever, the wet sucking sounds under the noise of Ed’s heavy rough breaths.

 _Maybe I’m dreaming this_ , Louis thinks frantically, and then Ed curses, moans like he’s coming. 

“Fuck,” Ed mutters, after a moment of silence. “Shit. That’s. Yeah.”

Another moment of silence. Louis holds his breath. His heart’s still beating fast, and he’s maybe half-hard but he doesn’t want to check.

A rustle of covers, and then Niall says, hoarsely, “Just lemme-”

“Damn, you like. You liked that,” Ed whispers, sounding amused. _Amused_ , like it’s any way amusing that this is fucking happening. Louis supposes he did just get off. And from the way it sounded, it must’ve - it must’ve felt good.

Like Niall’s done it before. Shit, has he done it before?

Louis’ stomach wriggles like something’s trying to get loose. He’s definitely hard now, but he doesn’t reach down to feel it. He can’t.

“Shut up,” Niall says back. His voice is shot, throaty, and then there’s a slick sound of hand on dick. Louis doesn’t look to see who’s wanking who, but Ed says-

“Yeah, fuck. You fucking - you fucking like that shite.” He laughs, loosely. “Jesus. You got hard sucking me off?”

“Sh-shut up,” Niall chokes again, the rhythm speeding up, _slap slap slap_. It makes Louis keyed up, breath shuddering in his throat, like he’s the one getting off. He can hear Niall panting, nearly whining. 

Ed coughs. “You want me to, like- need a hand or whatever-”

“No, no, shit, just. _Christ_. Shitting fuck.” Niall gasps out a high breath, and the sound of his hand stops.

Silence again. Louis’ certain they can hear his pounding heart, and he tries as hard as he can to breathe slow.

“Here,” Ed mutters.

“Cheers.”

“I’m fucked up.”

Niall laughs. It sounds hollow. “Me too. Shit.”

“I can’t fuckin’ believe Louis’ actually fucking-”

“Shhh,” Niall breathes.

“I know.” Ed laughs loud, too loud, god. If Louis weren’t already awake he would’ve woken up by now. Fucking idiots.

Louis keeps staying still. He can feel the heavy pulse of blood in his dick, wanting to be touched, but he knows it’ll go away if he just - stays still.

“Gonna go back to mine,” he hears Niall say.

“Alright.”

“When do you fly out?”

Ed yawns. “Mm, tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow mornin’ for me.”

“Oh, sick.”

“Yeah.”

There’s a pause. Louis keeps his eyes closed.

“Thanks,” Ed says, stiltedly. “Uhh. Night.”

Niall just mutters something unintelligible, and a moment later the hotel room falls shut with a heavy thunk.

Ed sighs, and Louis hears his footsteps toward the toilet. The door closes, and Louis opens his eyes, stares up at the ceiling.

 _What the fuck_ , he mouths. _What the fuck_.

He’s about to text someone - Liam, maybe? Andy? - when the toilet door opens and Ed comes out, a toothbrush in his mouth. He’s definitely not wearing pants. Louis shuts his eyes.

Ed wanders around for a minute, brushing his teeth, and then goes back in and spits. Louis hears the sink turn on.

The light flicks off after a minute, and Ed finally, finally crawls into bed. Turns the lamp off.

He doesn’t say anything. Louis lies very still, until Ed’s breaths even out and he starts snoring.

Louis sits up, rubbing his palm over his face. He looks over at Ed, sprawled out on his back, belly rising with each breath.

It still feels a bit like a dream. Louis lets out a breath it feels like he’s been holding for hours, carefully creeps out of the room, tugging up his jeans.

The hallway’s empty and quiet, cos it’s - shit, it’s 4 fucking AM. Louis makes it to bed, crawls under the covers, finally reaches down to press a hand against his prick, still half-hard, interested.

He’s too tired to do anything with it, though, and before he can even get a hand down his pants, he’s asleep.

—

Niall knocks on Louis’ door the next morning, bright and early. Well. 10 AM.

“What?” Louis mumbles as he cracks the door open a sliver, Niall’s face peering in, all bright and bushy-tailed as ever.

“Brekkie,” Niall says. “Ordered some. When’s your flight again?”

“Fuck, I dunno. Soon, probably.” Louis opens the door wider to let Niall in, and only remembers right then, like a rush of cold water. He stops dead in his tracks, and Niall bumps into his back.

“Mate,” he says, laughing.

Louis moves out of his way, goes to shove the rest of his clothes into his pack, mind racing. Waking up in the middle of the night, Niall all huddled under the covers putting his mouth on a dick, getting hard off it, jerking himself off after, Louis hearing it all. Shit. Shit. That happened.

“Fold these,” he says distantly, shoving a heap of t-shirts toward Niall, and Niall starts folding them, humming to himself. It’s not the first time Louis’ asked.

Louis rolls up a pair of jeans.

“You, uh, you angry with me?” Niall asks, carefully.

“No,” Louis says, flatly. “No, why would I be angry with you, Niall?”  

“No reason,” Niall mumbles. He sets a stack of neatly-folded shirts next to Louis’ arm. “The food’s coming to my room, come over when you’re done, yeah?”

Louis doesn’t say anything. After a moment he hears the door close.


End file.
